


About a Name

by Crazylazydays



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mpreg, Nick Fury is so done with Loki and Tony's bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazylazydays/pseuds/Crazylazydays
Summary: Nicholas Fury is used to get his way. Not this time.Aka, a Frostiron fic by Fury's pov





	About a Name

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble I wrote ages ago and only got around to post it now.
> 
> Thanks to my beta @yohanzen - who got my call for help on tumblr.

Nicholas Fury, as the director of a secret international spy agency, had faced all the unexpected and unimaginable things in his life.

But never, in all his history, he would expect - or ever cross his mind or his worst nightmares - the small innocent bundle lying in the crib in front of him.

With a pinkish skin, a dark brown spiky hair, and a pair of beautiful but deadly green eyes; Still innocent, however, if you looked closer, you would see the spark of mischief within them.

And with an honest goofy smile that seemed to mock his entire situation.

After years of mayhem, when S.H.I.E.L.D. finally got the god of lies into its cells, Fury fought hard against Asgard to keep the villain under its watch. Because, let’s face it, said god escaped more times that anyone could count from the prison in the other realm. Fury stood his ground even with the threats and pleas coming his way. Eventually, after many weeks of negotiation, the Allfather surrendered to his will.

Loki was kept in a glass cell, with magical inhibitors cuffs, locked up until the end of his sentence.

And Fury didn't regret his decision, even when his agents watching over the cell came back shaken, from head to toes, asking for retirement. He just need a tougher (or a crazier) person to babysit the god.

When Doctor Doom tried another one of his stupid-ass plans, that ended with the Liberty Statue without its head, Fury wanted to strangle Stark, despite his mad ideas had helped save the day. Beyond pissed off, the director decided to bench Iron Man and placed him as Loki's babysitter. Fury almost killed the inventor with his bare hands; but in the end, after a lot of arguing, he got what he wanted.

The god and the playboy were both narcissists jerks, with more sass than it would be good for their own safety. In the end of the deal, Fury thought that making them live with each other would be the best punishment for both. 

It’s laughable how much time it took to the director notice that he was so, so wrong. 

With a lot of problems to deal with the Council, he didn't see Stark coming more and more to S.H.I.E.L.D’s base. And his plate was so full that he didn't questioned the billionaire when he asked to keep Loki in Avenger's Tower to “study” magic. Honestly, he thought it was a good decision, allowing the inventor to research for ways to fight against this inexplicable damn thing.

Worst, months later, when the Mad Titan decided to destroy Earth to please Mistress Death (Fury still hadn't wrapped his head around that shit), he was so desperate that he allowed the god of mischief to fight with the Avengers against Thanos. 

He expected that Stark would do something stupid to save the planet while risking his life at the same time, again.

What he would never imagined was Loki risking his own life to save the playboy's.

And the cherry on the top of all was, after the Titan was killed and the world's safe again, when the broken, almost dead god was being treated in S.H.I.E.L.D’s medical care, and weirdly Stark refused to go away, the doctors, with wide eyes, stuttering said that they managed to save both the god and his baby.

Fury was held back by five agents to not strangle Stark in the middle of the medical room.

They were shouts and arguing involving all Avengers; but finally, the director didn't got his way, because then he would end up without his team, and without Stark Industries’ financial support. He begrudgingly accepted the romantic relationship between one of his heroes and a (ex) villain.

Now, months later after all that shit, back to S.H.I.E.L.D’s medical care, another unimaginable scene faced him.

With a devil may care smirk; but a hint of honesty in his eyes, the crazy inventor explained. “Well, if weren't for you, this would never have had happened”.

Fury would have been certain that he was having an aneurism, if his doctor hadn't assured him about his good health weeks prior.

In front of him, there was a little baby, dressed in pale green.

Nicholas Lokison Stark.

Maybe, after all these years, retirement would be a nice decision right now.


End file.
